custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Faustal
Faustal is an Agori of the Rock Tribe. History Like all Agori, Faustal came into being on Shperus Magna. While his role in the Core War is unknown, it can be presumed that he was supportive of his Tribe's efforts in it. When The Shattering split his homeworld into three, he was among the beings stranded on the largest fragment. Along with the rest of the Rock Tribe, Faustal and the Agori traveled to the Black Spike Mountains after the shattering. In the new place they now resided, Faustal became a servant and faced a great deal of disrespect from the Skrall. Like the rest of his people, he fled from the mountains after their original home was destroyed in a confrontation with Battera. The Tribe settled in Roxtus, and his mistreatment as a servant resumed. As years pasted, Faustal failed to bring an arsenal of weapons to a group of Skrall heading to the wastelands in time, forcing them to leave empty handed. As they headed out, a group of Vorox ambushed them, slaughtering most of them. The lone survivor reported to Tuma about the disaster and blamed it on Faustal's failure. Tuma ordered the slave master Corvek to punish the Agori, sending him to the Spikit pen. Minutes of struggling to survive, Faustal managed to escaped. In addition to getting out alive, he decided to take out Corvek before he could try anything else. And so, Faustal pushed the Skrall into the pen, where he was badly mauled. His pride soon vanished, and went to Faustal. Surprisingly, Tuma was impressed with the Agori's skills. Instead of another punishment, the Skrall leader promoted him to become an entrance guard of Roxtus. He served as a sniper that would terminate any targets Atakus failed to block. However, that would change when the four other Tribes led a united assault on Roxtus. Like the rest of the Rock Tribe, Faustal fled the city after the defeat of Tuma and Metus. He likely joined one of the many splinter cells following its downfall, and lived long enough to see the restoration of Spherus Magna. Whether or not he'd join The Shadowed One's new underground syndicate is known. Diebeq5b's continuity Faustal was involved in the invasion of Roxtus, led by Vavakx. There, he killed the Agori Finitus. Rocius Nui He is now on Mazra-Nui where he now resides. He was appointed as the leader of the Rock Tribe on the city. Abilities and Traits Faustal has a talented aim, and often tries to take out his enemies without his scope. He can be very persistent at times. Mask and Tools As an Agori, Faustal's physiology is not compatible with Kanohi masks and thus cannot use them. Faustal held a Thornax launcher with a built-in scope, perfect for long-ranged combat. In the event that he finds himself in Close-quarters combat, he has a bayonet installed on the launcher for such cases. Trivia *Faustal was created by Youtube user and retired Bionicle community member Spinaxfan4ever. Appearances *Bionicle Tales *Quest for Destinies (Not confirmed) Category:Agori Category:Bara Magna Category:Characters Category:Rock Tribe